Nightmare Come to Life
by DarkArctic
Summary: A One-Shot of a re-creation on the beginning horror of Raccoon City where it was Leon's first day on duty. But once he stepped foot into the city, his entire life changed completely.


A.N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Senior year...and that's all I have to say about that :) But here's a little something to make up for it. It's just a One-Shot. I'm kinda just practicing the feel of getting back to writing and I wanted to see if I could re-create the beginning and ending scenes of Resident Evil 2. I obviously put my own little taste into it, so as I said before, go easy on me. Thanks and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. Sadly, it is true.

* * *

Nightmare Come to Life

Hazy blue eyes stared into the body length mirror as the figure fixed the pointed badge that was pinned against his shirt. The badge shined perfectly with the letters R.P.D printed on top of a bold gold star, representing the Raccoon City Police Department.

The young man gazed at himself as he stood in his neatly pressed uniform and gave a smirk in appreciation at his good work. "You are one good lookin' guy," he gloated to himself.

After admiring his new attire for a few more moments, he quickly glanced at the time to see that he was already running late and it was his first day on the job too.

"Dammit…" He swore under his breath as he gathered his equipment and hurried out his apartment and into his police car.

After graduating from the Police Academy, he was immediately signed to the police force due to his strong want to protect and serve the people of his city, like all the others who signed and joined to be on the force. But today was his day. His day to prove that he could be the best police officer Raccoon City has ever seen.

Unfortunately, he was already running late on his first day and he already figured the guys at the station were going to make jokes on the new guy. "_All the Rookies get the same treatment," _said one of his friends that he met while in the Academy. He wasn't looking forward to getting picked on but he'll just have to get used to it.

"And welcome back to W.105.6: the station that plays all the right songs at all the right times. Now here's a little something on this fine evening on September 29th. Hope you enjoy," the radio station spoke before starting to play a song. The Rookie started to bump his head to the tune while he drove along down the highway and into the city area.

"Seems like it's gonna be a quiet night," he said as he looked around the rather dark area of the city, noticing the entire streets were empty. Strange.

Suddenly, his police radio started to create loud static noises, causing him to look at the device in curiosity. He twisted the knob at the side to pick up the signal, but all he could hear where faint sounds, nothing that he could fully make out, "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself and placed the device back down before returning his gaze back onto the road.

"Shit!" He cursed when he spotted someone appeared suddenly in front of him and collided with his car before he was able to press his foot against the brake to stop.

The body slammed against the hood of the car and collapsed beneath it, the headlights only showing a part of the person that remained unmoving on the pavement. "Oh no…"

The driver slowly unbuckled his seat and climbed out of his car, at the moment, very shocked that he actually hit someone on his FIRST day on duty.

"Are you alright?" He called out as he moved over to the front of the car. Suddenly, he heard a moan from behind him, causing him to spin around and remove his gun from its pocket against his hip and raised in front him. "Who's there?" He immediately called out, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the dark street.

He noticed that no other car was around driving through a usually busy parkway. After making sure everything was clear, he slowly brought his gun down at his side and turned back around. "C'mon man, don't get so paranoid. It was an accident…" he whispered to himself before he made his way towards the front of the car, "Hey, are you…all…right…?" His sentence trailed off when he saw that there wasn't a body to be found at all. Only a small trail of blood.

The Rookie stared at the now empty spot in disbelief, his hand gripping onto the pistol that he held at his side. _What's going on? I'm not losing my mind, am I? I did hit someone…_

"Uhhhhngh…" A low moan was heard from behind him, causing the man to slowly turn his head to see what…or who was behind him.

Another moan escaped the figure as it slowly dragged its feet along the pavement, one of them being broken, causing it to limp towards the cop. Its clothes were battered and ripped, and completely covered in blood with its rather pale skin practically hanging off its limbs as it looked it was beginning to rot. Its teeth were grimy and blood-filled, causing it to spill along its chin while the eyes…the eyes white and empty, as if it had no soul whatsoever.

"Freeze!" The cop yelled out after shaking off his shock at the person in front of him. He didn't know if it was a person or not, but he felt threatened. He raised his gun back up and pointed it at the limping figure as it continued to move closer, "I said freeze!" He shouted out again.

"Nnngh…uuuugh," more moans and groans could be heard all over, causing the Rookie to glance around him to see more of the creatures surrounding and heading towards him. All looked the same, with rotting flesh and blood that poured from their mouths, hungry for more.

"S-Stay away!" The cop yelled out again, the gun now shaking within his grasp as he continued to hold up against the figure that was just a few steps away. He gritted his teeth before tightening his hold on his weapon and finally pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing the creature right between the eyes…

* * *

"Leon! Leon! Wake up!"

Blue eyes shot open, suddenly alarmed and awake from his name being called. Leon suddenly looked around to collect his surroundings, noticing that the ceiling fan creaked loudly above him as it slowly moved, barely fanning any air above him. The room was fairly small, only holding one bed, a dark wooded dresser, a small TV set as well as a small bathroom.

A pair of bright blue eyes that were filled with worry and fear stared above him, causing his heart rate to slow down after realizing that he wasn't on that street anymore. _It was just a nightmare…_

"Leon? You okay?" The soft voice whispered, causing him to give a small nod to affirm that he was okay.

"Yeah, don't worry, kid. It was just a dream."

Leon slowly sat up off the motel bed and looked down at the girl, reaching up to pat her head, brushing her gold locks away from her face, "Don't worry, Sherry. We're fine…" He said, trying to reassure the girl, whom he saved from the terrors of Raccoon City.

He looked up at the full length mirror that hanged against one of the closets, noticing how disheveled he really looked since they escaped Raccoon City two days ago. His dark blonde hair was dirty and unkempt on his head, huge, dark bags hung from beneath his dulling blue eyes. His police uniform got the worse of it, unfortunately. Some parts of his pant-legs were torn with what seem to be claw marks and blood was completely splattered along his navy blue clothes. And his right upper arm was wrapped tightly in gauze from where he was shot at while underground when he was trying to Sherry, a daughter of a very important scientist who created the horror they barely survived from.

"Leon, what are we going to do now? Do you think other towns were infected too?" Sherry suddenly asked.

Leon sighed softly as he glanced away from his reflection and down at the child before him, his expression showing how much he already cared for the child and how he would protect her with his life.

"I don't know. I do know that I will do anything to keep you safe. We just need to find another safe spot," he said as he got up from the bed, reached for his gun on the nightstand and reload his last set of bullets.

"Let's go…" He said, pulling on a trench coat to hide his injury and dirty clothes before grasping Sherry's hand and left the hotel room, while hoping to leave the nightmare behind them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! R & R!


End file.
